familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
James William Bottomtooth III
James William Bottomtooth III is a distinguished, fancy gentleman with an extremely massive underbite, that makes everything he says completely inaudible. Biography In "Brian Goes Back to College", he was one of the fanciful staff members, who worked on The New Yorker. He, along with all the others, acted very pompous an condescending and would expel Brian from their club for being a college drop out. In "You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Recieves", Brian asked him to sign a petition to overturn Mayor Adam West's ban on gay marriage, but he refused, because he was a die-hard Christian. He then proceeded to play the piano and sing "Amazing Grace" in his good old obnoxious, inaudible accent. In "Long John Peter", he and another British guy teamed up in a car chase style pirate ship battle with Peter Griffin and his pirate crew. They were shipping tea and they lost. In "The Juice is Loose", he was part of an angry mob against O.J. Simpson. In "420", Brian and Stewie dropped weed in his mouth. In "No Chris Left Behind", it was revealed he had a son, named James William Bottomtooth IV, who attended the very rich and fancy private high school, Morningwood Academy, from Upperclass Heights. In "Teigs for Two", James William Bottomtooth III, was part of Quagmire's class on getting laid. In "Tea Peter", he supported Carter and his Tea Party. In "Brian the Closer", it was revealed he had a less-successful disowned brother, names Jared Windsor Overbite, who works as a house salesman. Jared lost the "Bottomtooth" family name in the disowning process, but apparently not contact with the family, as he remembers his mates very strong and clear. Basically, he is the opposite of James, having a massive overbite that makes everything he says inaudible. His voice alludes to some kind of dumb hillbilly American accent. In "Switch the Flip", he switched bodies with Joyce Kinney, giving him the ability to speak clearly. In "Con Heiress", an illustrious aristocrat, by the name "Pip", had an extensively long last name, including tons of big name companies and people, she was heir to the fortune of. One of which was "Bottomtooth", in reference to the rich and famous character, James William Bottomtooth III. Episode Appearances *Brian Goes Back to College *You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Recieves *Long John Peter *The Juice is Loose (Non-Speaking Cameo) *420 (Non-Speaking Cameo) *No Chris Left Behind (Mentioned) *Teigs for Two *Tea Peter *Brian the Closer (Mentioned) *Switch the Flip *Con Heiress (Indirectly Mentioned) Trivia *His physical deviation would be more professionally known as "Habsburg Jaw". **Apparently, his Hasburg Jaw is genetic, as it's been passed down to his son. *He must be a single father, as he has a son, but was attending Quamire's "getting laid" class in "Teigs for Two". Either that or an adulterer. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Brits Category:Caucasians Category:Christians Category:Fathers Category:High Class Citizens Category:Rich People Category:Freaks Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Adults Category:Blondes Category:Republicans Category:Generation X